Witch House
by alice dreamland
Summary: Ketika jalan menuju rumah terhalang total, hanya satu yang dapat dicoba—memasuki kediaman berkonstruksi megah bagai istana; menyeludup dalam permainan bertaruh nyawa. Akashi x Reader. Crossover The Witch House dengan perubahan. Part 2: Perangkap.
1. Part 1: Asing

**Witch House**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **Witch House © Fummy**

 **Genre: Romance, Horror, Mystery, Puzzle, Fantasy**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, skip scenes, AkashixReader, chara not in the place, OOC, following the plot of Witch House, spoiler, OC, slight KurokoxReader, Cinderella not mine**

 **[—Disarankan membaca sambil bermain The Witch House—]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter I: Asing]**

 **[—1st Floor Part 1—]**

" **Ini hanya permulaan. Kejutan 'kan terus datang menggulung bagai awan, terus tatap sekitar penuh perhatian—atau nyawa jadi taruhan."**

* * *

"U-Uh..."

Kelopak mata terbuka, mendapati hijau mendominasi pandangan. Mengerjap heran, menyadari posisi kini terbaring di atas hamparan rumput hijau dicampur ribuan bunga aneka warna.

Berdiri, menepuk _dress_ ala _wonderland_ yang kau kenakan—mengamati sekeliling.

Ini... di mana?

Pepohonan rimbun membuat udara sejuk. Namun pohon ditanam satu demi satu dengan sangat dekat—membuat tak ada celah untuk menyusup.

Tempat ini indah, tapi... sangat asing.

Dan entahlah—kau tak nyaman berada di sini.

Menghela napas, mengadah—mendapati langit kelabu pertanda kelak turun hujan. Ah! Kalau begini, kau harus cepat menemukan tempat berteduh! Sedikit panik, kau memandang sekeliling—bernapas lega menemukan papan jalan.

Membungkuk—membaca arah.

[ _Di Atas: ...'s House_ ]

[ _Di Bawah: Keluar Hutan_ ]

Uh, catnya memudar. Kau tak dapat membaca apa yang berada di jalan atas. Namun tidak mau cari resiko, kau pun melangkah ke bawah—memutuskan pulang setelah keluar hutan.

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro mendesah kesal. Ia telah mencari ke setiap sudut, berbagai alat yang dapat ia gunakan demi memotong sulur mawar lebat penutup jalan keluar hutan.

Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah sebilah pisau tua berkarat—dan itu bahkan tak dapat membuat sulur mawar membengkok. Kini ia masih berusaha mencari benda lain—

 _ **Drap! Drap! Drap!**_

—tapi suara derap kaki menyebabkan aktivitasnya terhenti.

Pemuda itu menoleh—mendapati kau berlari ke arahnya. Manikmu yang menyadari insan lain dalam kawasan, menatap sang lelaki heran. Siapa dia? Sedang apa di sini?

"Siapa kau?" tanyamu—menghentikan langkah, menunjuk Akashi dengan jari telunjuk.

Diam sejenak. "Akashi Seijuuro."

"Oh..." Kemudian pandanganmu terarah pada sulur mawar tebal yang menghalangi jalan keluar—bahkan sulur itu lebih tinggi darimu. Kau mendecak.

"Kalau begini tidak bisa keluar," gumammu kesal—kemudian menatap kembali sang pemuda. "Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk mengguntingnya?"

Akashi mengangkat pisau yang tadi ia gunakan—ekspresinya datar. "Sudah kucoba, tapi tidak dapat digunakan."

Kau menghela napas—mengacak rambutmu frustasi dengan sebelah tangan. Kau ingat, sebelum ini kau sedang mencari berbagai bunga indah untuk membuat rangkaian—sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

Namun entah bagaimana kau jatuh pingsan. Dan saat membuka mata, telah berakhir di tempat ini.

" _Doushiyou_..." [1] Kau menggumam. "Aku harus cepat keluar dari sini..."

Akashi yang sedari tadi mengamati perilakumu angkat bicara. "Apa kau sudah mengecek bagian atas?"

"Ah, aku tidak dapat membaca papan arahnya. Tapi sepertinya rumah seseorang," terangmu. Akashi tak menjawab—berjalan lurus ke atas.

Kau pun mengikutinya—memutuskan lebih baik mencari jalan berdua. Maka kalian pun terus melangkah hingga mendapati sulur mawar yang sekali lagi—menutupi jalan.

Namun sulur ini lebih kecil dan tipis. Kau mengerjap, berpikir mungkin ini dapat dipotong menggunakan pisau tadi.

"Akashi-san, boleh pinjam pisaunya?" Lelaki itu mengerti, ia mengangguk datar—memberikannya padamu.

"Terima kasih," ujarmu—lalu mencoba buka jalan dengan memotong sulur. Sulit, meski kedua tangan memegang erat pisau—tubuhmu bergetar. Kau tidak biasa menggunakan benda tajam (kecuali gunting untuk prakarya), sehingga sedikit takut.

"Kalau seperti itu tidak akan selesai." Akashi mendengus. Belum sempat merespon, kedua tangan lelaki itu mencakup tanganmu—membuatmu lebih mudah memotong. Bagaimana pun, tenaga kalian berbeda jauh.

"E-Eh? _A-Arigatou_ ," [2] serumu pelan—manik terfokus pada jalan yang telah terbuka setengah. Jemari menggengam ganggang pisau semakin erat—meski hangat kian terasa mengingat tangan Akashi berada di sana.

"Hn," jawab Akashi di sebelahmu. Tak lama, kalian telah memotong semua sulur yang menghambat jalan. Bunga mawar, tangkai, serta daun kini tergeletak di pesisir tanpa bentuk.

Kau tersenyum lega. "Akhirnya."

Akashi melepaskan tangannya, kau juga. Dan manik kalian berdua melebar—menyadari fakta.

 _ **Prak!**_

Perkakas yang digunakan jatuh ke tanah dalam beberapa bagian. Kalian berdua mengerjap sebelum berucap serempak:

"Ah, pisaunya rusak."

Hening sejenak.

" _Ano..._ A-Akashi-san, apa pisau ini punyamu?" tanyamu ragu—takut jika ia mengamuk. Akashi menggeleng. Kau menghela napas lega.

"Lalu Akashi-san dapat dari mana?"

Akashi menunjuk jalan ke bawah. "Aku mendapatkannya di sekitar pepohonan."

Kau terdiam, mengangguk kecil. " _Jaa_ , ayo jalan! Aku penasaran rumah siapa yang berada di depan."

Akashi tak menjawab, namun mengikutimu yang melangkah ringan di depannya.

* * *

Kau terperangah.

Di hadapan, berdiri rumah megah bagai istana—tinggi dan lebar, meski tak diketahui ujungnya karena tertutup pepohonan berdaun lebat.

Jendela kayu tertampang pada bagian atas (satu di tengah, empat di bawah, dan empat di atas—dengan sedikit sulur merambat ke luar), ribuan bata abu-abu mengkonstruksinya menjadi kediaman kokoh, dan atap merah marun 'kan memanjakan setiap mata melihat.

Sungguh bangunan yang sangat mewah dan sempurna. Jika luarnya saja begitu memesona, apalagi isinya? Juga para penghuninya?

Kau menggeleng. Tidak! Ini bukan saatnya untuk berpikir semacam itu! Kau terperangkap, ingat itu.

Ter-pe-rang-kap!

Menghela napas, menatap lurus ujung jalan terbebas sulur yang telah kalian lalui. Terdapat sebuah pintu kayu persegi panjang—dengan ganggang besi bulat yang sedikit berkarat.

Sesungguhnya, kau ingin segera masuk—jika saja pemuda yang baru saja kau temui, Akashi Seijuuro, tidak memaksa untuk melihat keadaan terlebih dahulu melalui jendela samping.

Sepertinya lelaki itu merasa curiga dengan tempat ini. Kau tidak mengatakan apa pun, meski dalam hati kau sangat setuju.

Manikmu mengarah pada sekumpulan burung gagak di atas satu pohon berdaun lebat.

Bagaimana pun juga—

Mereka berkoak, terbang berpencar meninggalkan jejak bulu-bulu hitam yang tersapu angin bertiup kencang.

— _ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini._

* * *

Akashi memanjat sulur yang merambat pada diding bangunan.

Kau melipat kedua tangan di depan dada—menghentakkan kaki kanan tiga kali karena tidak sabar. Menatap lurus pemuda merah yang memanjat dengan sigap—namun kau dapati ia mengerutkan alis kala tak dapat membuka jendela.

Bagus sekali.

Sepertinya terkunci dari dalam.

Akashi mendecih, kakinya turun perlahan hingga mendarat mulus di permukaan tanah yang keras. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua tangan bekas memanjat batang kokoh hijau tersebut—selagi maniknya meneliti sekitar.

Kau, dengan wajah tak sabar—mengerucutkan bibir serta menggembungkan kedua pipi. Dan oh, tidak tahukah kau bahwa kini Akashi berusaha menahan diri? Mungkin ini pertama kalinya kau mengenal Akashi, namun tidak dengan Akashi.

Ia sudah mengenalmu sebelum ini.

Lalu... kucing itu.

Kucing berbulu biru cerah yang semenjak tadi terus membuntuti kalian tanpa mengeong; dan ini menimbulkan kecurigaan pasti dalam diri Akashi.

Seorang kucing yang tidak mengeong semenjak lima belas menit kalian bersama. Oh, bahkan mungkin tak ada suara yang ditimbulkan untuk menandakan kehadirannya.

Sangat tipis.

Langkahnya begitu ringan dan lembut—hampir terbang. Dan Akashi tak suka.

"Kucing itu." Akashi berucap kala berjalan ke arahmu. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

Kau menaikkan sebelah alis—dan kini Akashi berhenti di hadapanmu, membuatmu menyadari perbedaan tinggi kalian yang cukup drastis. "Begitukah?"

Menoleh ke belakang, mendapati si kucing duduk manis di atas pohon yang ditebang. Kau pun berjalan mendekatinya seraya berlutut, tersenyum kecil—mengulurkan tanganmu dan menepuk kepalanya lembut dua kali.

Kucing berbulu biru langit mengerang pelan—menatapmu lurus dengan kedua manik besarnya, tampak mempertanyakan alasan. Akashi memandangmu nanar dari kejauhan.

"Lihat? Dia tidak akan menggigitmu, Akashi-san." Kau terkekeh kecil—melepaskan tangan, berdiri tegap. "Dan kurasa kita harus masuk sekarang."

Kau mengadah—mendapati langit lebih gelap daripada sedia kala. Awan abu-abu gelap bertaburan, sedikit kau dapati kilat menyambar. Juga—tetes air mulai berjatuhan menyambut Bumi.

Lelaki di sebelahmu menghela napas. Kau mulai menggigil kala hawa dingin bergesek kulit. Memeluk diri sendiri, sebelum Akashi menarik lenganmu lembut.

Berlari menuju pintu kayu membawamu—meski rintik hujan beberapa kali menetes membasahi atribut yang kalian kenakan. Untunglah pintu tak terkunci, menyebabkan kalian dapat cepat masuk ke dalam—berlindung dari tangisan langit.

Napasmu sedikit terengah—mengingat Akashi menarikmu berlari secara mendadak, kau perlu waktu untuk menetralisir detak jantung serta pasokan oksigen dalam paru-paru.

Akashi tampak biasa saja, ia kini duduk bersandar dinding melepas lelah. Kau juga memutuskan melakukan hal serupa—seraya memperhatikan ruangan yang kalian tempati untuk beristirahat.

Dinding bermaterial batu bata putih kemerah mudaan, karpet merah beludru yang empuk kala disentuh, serta satu pintu persegi panjang berwarna coklat kayu—di antara dua kandelir mencakup tiga lampu bercahaya remang.

Selain itu, tak ada koridor menuju tempat lain. Hanya dinding di setiap sudut kemana pun kau melihat. Bahkan lukisan pun tak tampak.

 _Deg!_

Kenapa ruangan ini... terasa familiar?

Tidak, tidak. Pasti ada yang salah.

Kau menggeleng beberapa kali seraya menghela napas—sedikit menggigil kala udara dingin menyusup melalui celah pintu luar. Kau pun memasukkan kedua tangan pada saku _dress_ berdesain _lolita_ yang kau kenakan. [3]

Namun manikmu sedikit membulat, merasakan suatu benda kasar nan datar pada kantung kirimu. Mengerjap, mengambilnya, dan membawanya keluar—mendapati secarik kertas.

"Surat apa itu?" tanya Akashi di sebelahmu—kini ia merubah posisi hingga kaus yang ia kenakan bergesekan dengan lengan _blouse_ putihmu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kau berterus terang—tidak terganggu dengan Akashi yang berpindah tempat. "Seingatku aku tidak membawa apa pun. Mungkin saat tidak melihat, seseorang memasukkan surat ini pada saku rokku."

Kau pun mulai membukanya—tanpa memedulikan Akashi yang memandang isyaratkan rasa penasaran. Belum membaca, kau menyadari ujung kertas yang seperti bekas sobekan.

"Huh? Ini hanya sebagian?" Kau membolak-balikkan surat dengan heran.

Memutuskan tidak mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut, kau pun membaca sebagian tulisan tersisa bertinta hitam pudar terkena air hujan—namun masih dapat tebaca.

[ _—tak apa jika kau pergi ke rumahnya, tapi usahakan untuk menjauh dari hutan. Kuharap kau cepat pulang._ ]

 _-Ayah_

" _Otou-san_?" [4] gumammu heran.

" _Ojii-san_?" [5] Akashi berucap pelan—namun masih dapat kau dengar. Kau pun menatapnya, memiringkan sedikit kepala—bingung.

" _Ojii-san_?" ulangmu.

"Bukan apa-apa." Akashi menggeleng datar. Kau menaikkan sebelah alis, namun kembali menggigil kala udara dingin hujan menyapa permukaan kulit. Memasukkan surat dalam kantung—seraya memeluk diri sendiri.

Namun tersentak kala kehangatan menyelubungi.

Tubuhmu... terasa nyaman. Kau pun menoleh, mendapati Akashi—pemuda yang baru kau temui hari ini—melepaskan jaket merahnyanya, memakaikannya padamu. Kau mengerjap.

Tapi... udara kan dingin? Apa ia tidak kedinginan?

"Pakailah." Akashi tersenyum tipis. Dan kau menyadari, bahwa lelaki itu sangat tampan jika tersenyum. Ah, bukan berarti ia tidak tampan—tapi menurutmu, tersenyum akan menambah poin plus di hadapan para gadis sepertimu.

Kau mengangguk ragu. "T-Terima kasih. Tapi, Akashi-san sendiri?"

Lelaki itu mengacuhkan pertanyaanmu, merogoh kantung dan saku—mencari benda apa yang ia bawa kemari. Bagaimana pun juga, ia bangun terduduk di atas hamparan rumput dengan punggung bersandar pohon tak berdaun.

Sebab itulah ia harus tahu apa saja yang dibawanya kemari. Siapa tahu dapat digunakkan dalam keadaan semacam ini?

Tak lama, Akashi telah meletakkan semua yang dibawanya di permukaan karpet.

Sebuah ponsel merah, dua plester kecil berbentuk persegi panjang, kotak kecil tisu berisi dua belas (tiga _ply_ ), dan jam tangan.

Pemuda itu mengambil ponsel dan mengaktifkannya. Ia hendak menelpon meminta jemputan oleh supir keluarganya, jika saja tak melihat layanan koneksi tertera di sudut kanan atas layar.

 _ **[out of range]**_ [6]

Bagus sekali.

Terlebih di saat seperti ini.

Lelaki itu mengacak rambut merahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ini rumah siapa? Dan mengapa sekeliling pekarangan tak ada celah untuk keluar? Penjara terisolasi? Lokasi terpencil di jaman sekarang? Sungguh kurang kerjaan.

Ia terus berpikir—berusaha menerka apa gerangan yang telah terjadi. Mengapa ia bisa pingsan, mengapa ia bisa berada di sini, dan mengapa _kau_ berada di sini.

Ia menyadari kau menatap lurus dirinya yang berpikir keras. Namun tak memedulikannya—memfokuskan diri pada rentetan pertanyaan yang berenang dalam benak.

Alismu bertaut menyadari diri tidak dianggap. Menghela napas, membatin cari jalan keluar—toh dirimu tahu Akashi menggigil meski berusaha tabah.

Hmm...

Oh ya!

Jika dibagi berdua... bisa, 'kan?

Kau melepas jaket yang dipakaikan Akashi. Lelaki itu sepertinya menyadari, dan hendak bertanya jika saja kau tidak terlebih dulu menyampirkan setengah pada pundaknya.

"Kita bagi setiap orang setengah. Jadi tidak ada yang kedinginan." Kau tersenyum tipis—jaket Akashi kini digunakan sebagian olehmu, dan sisanya Akashi.

Lelaki itu terdiam—mengalihkan pandang kembali pada ponsel. Ia menggumam sesuatu, sangat kecil—ditambah suara derasnya rintik hujan yang menjadi di luar. Memasukkan ponsel, tisu, dan plester dalam saku—jam tangan ia gunakkan demi mengamati waktu.

Kemudian memeluk kaki berbalut celana jeans biru tua setumit, seraya membenamkan wajah pada siku lutut yang tertekuk. Kau melakukan hal serupa—meski menggunakan rok, di dalamnya terdapat celana balon sesiku.

Akashi kembali menggumam—menyadari kau tak mendengar ucapan pertamanya. Kali ini kau menoleh—heran, namun tersenyum mengangguk kala mengetahui penuturannya.

" _Terima kasih."_

* * *

"Ah, Akashi-san." Kau tersenyum ragu—menggaruk sebelah pipi dengan jemari lentikmu. "Maaf, aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri sedari tadi."

Akashi mengerjap—menghela napas. "Tidak apa."

Kau memiringkan kepala—tampak meminta penjelasan. Apakah tidak apa-apa kau tidak memperkenalkan diri? Tapi, hei! Itu sungguh tidak sopan bagi seorang gadis! Kau mengetahui namanya, setidaknya biarkan ia mengetahui namamu!

Sabar, sabar. Pasti ia punya alasan.

Tarik napas, lepas. Tarik napas, lepas.

Akashi melihatmu salah sangka, karenanya—ia pun melanjutkan ucapan. "[surname][name], benar?"

Manikmu melebar, perang batin dalam benak hilang seketika.

"Eh? Kau mengenalku?" Kau menunjuk diri sendiri—terkejut karena pemuda ini sedari tadi mengetahui dirimu.

Akashi mengangguk kecil—pandangannya menerawang ke depan. "Kita satu sekolah."

Diam sejenak—lidahmu kelu.

" _S-Souka... Demo gomene_ , aku tidak mengenalmu." [7] Menunduk—menatap sayu kedua kakimu yang kini diluruskan, bermanja pada halusnya karpet merah beludru.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahuimu, tapi kau tidak mengenalnya? Sungguh aneh dan membuatmu merasa... bersalah.

Akashi merespon dengan anggukan datar.

Hening menyelimuti kalian berdua.

" _Ano..._ Ba-Bagaimana Akashi-san mengenalku?" Kau kembali bertanya, tersirat rasa penasaran kala menatap lurus kedua manik heterokomnya. Apa mungkin kalian sebelum ini pernah bertemu?

Tolong, kau itu pelupa. Mungkin dengan bertanya akan memberikan _hints_ pada ingatanmu yang terdominasi cerita.

Ah, kau sangat suka membaca—kisah apa saja jika disodorkan, akan kau lahap lebih cepat dibanding manusia biasa. Oke, itu hiperbolis—tapi nyata.

Mottomu: tiada hari tanpa perpustakaan. Setiap hari—semua orang tahu—kau selalu berada di lokasi terpencil pada sudut perpus, duduk tenang di sofa, dengan sebuah buku bergambar—terdengar _childish_ , namun itu adalah buku favoritmu sepanjang masa.

Karena... itu buku yang diberikan oleh ibumu.

Dapat dikatakan, kau hanya tinggal dengan ayahmu seorang—sejak umur lima tahun. Kau ingat jelas hari itu—hari di mana sang ibu pergi meninggalkanmu. Meski memori rapuh, beberapa ingatan tertentu membekas dalam benakmu—mayoritas penting.

Hujan.

Saat itu hujan. Ya, seperti ini—dengan skenario berbeda. Ibumu membawa payung bercorak biru putih polkadot, denganmu versi kecil berjalan di sampingnya—menggandeng erat tangan kanannya yang terus gemetar.

Kaki terus melangkah pada tanah becek. Hingga acara berjalan kalian terhenti pada sebuah rumah berkonstruksi megah. Tidak semegah istana terisolir ini, namun cukup untuk dikatakan kaya.

Ayahmu menyambut—sepertinya memang menunggu kedatangan kalian.

Dan hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Wanita berambut senada denganmu itu terisak dalam rengkuhan ayahmu—menuturkan hal-hal yang tak dipahami anak usia belia. Kau hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan bertanya.

Otak kecilmu berpikir, mungkin ibumu sedang butuh bantuan—sebab itulah ia mengunjungi ayah yang tinggal terpisah dengan kalian.

Kau tidak pernah menyangka.

Tak pernah sekali pun berprasangka—bahkan memikirkannya saja mustahil—kalau wanita itu akan mendorongmu pada rengkuhan ayah meski tak rela.

Genggaman tangan dilepas secara paksa—masih dengan isakan parau. Ia mengelus pipimu lembut, sementara kau meronta—hendak memeluk sang ibu yang terus memproduksi air mata; namun tubuh ditahan lengan kekar sang ayah. Fisikmu tak berdaya.

" _Jadi anak yang baik ya, [name]. Suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi."_

Lalu wanita dua puluhan—nyaris tiga puluh—itu berlari pergi dengan payungnya. Meninggalkan diri kecilmu yang ikut terisak seiring punggung menghilang dalam hujan.

Sampai sekarang, janjinya 'kita akan bertemu lagi' belum tergenapi. Kau bahkan ragu di mana ibumu sekarang. Tapi kau yakin—ia masih hidup.

Terbukti saat ulang tahunmu kemarin, wanita itu mengirimkan sebuah bingkisan berisikan pakaian yang kau gunakkan sekarang. Itu sudah cukup membuatmu percaya. Meski tidak berada di sisimu, ia selalu memperhatikanmu.

Ah. Kembali pada buku.

Buku yang diberikan oleh ibu kandungmu pada ulang tahun ketujuh—melalui paket. Dan menurutmu, itu adalah buku terindah seumur hidup.

Bersampul _hard cover_ dengan gambar gadis manis berlari menuruni tangga—tak lupa pangeran tampan yang mengejar di belakang. Dah oh—sebelah pasang sepatu kaca di antara mereka.

Dongeng klasik: Cinderella.

Tentu halamannya pun tak kalah indah, penuh imej 3D berwarna dalam setiap lembar—dengan sedikit tulisan memperlengkap kejadian.

Meski berkali-kali membaca, kau tak pernah bosan akan kisahnya.

Sungguh memesona, sangat menyejukkan, dan begitu indah kala memfantasikan diri sebagai peran. Tapi—kau tidak berimajinasi menjadi Cinderella.

Kau mengkhayalkan diri memainkan sang ibu peri—tentunya versimu sendiri.

Menurutmu, ibu peri dalam Cinderella sangatlah mirip penyihir dalam dongeng pasaran lainnya. Hanya saja—dua perbedaan.

Peri cenderung bersifat positif.

Penyihir kala dikaitkan dengan hal negatif.

Padahal, mereka serupa—hanya rumor serta penggunaan peran yang lebih pada satu pihak merangkai opini masyarakat. Karena terus terang, tak semua penyihir itu jahat.

Penyihir hanya dominan diberikan peran antagonis, itu saja. Selain itu—di jaman sains semacam ini, keberadaan mereka hanya tersisa dalam angan belaka. Dulu, spesies penyihir tersebar pada segala pelosok dunia.

Iya.

Penyihir itu nyata—bukan khayalan fana semata.

Namun kini mereka punah—tersisa manusia.

Selama enam belas tahun kau hidup di dunia, tak pernah kau bertemu penyihir satu kali pun. Entah memang tidak pernah, atau mereka menyembunyikan identitas dengan sangat baik—kau tidak tahu.

Ah. Sekali lagi, kembali pada pertanyaanmu yang belum terjawab. Kau menatap Akashi berbinar—setia menunggu jawaban.

"Ketua OSIS harus mengetahui nama setiap murid."

Akhirnya respon tercipta oleh yang dinantikan.

Eh? Tunggu—ketua OSIS?

" _Sou_? Benarkah? Jadi Akashi-san ketua OSIS?" Kau menaikkan sebelah alis. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Kau bahkan tidak mengenal ketua OSIS sekolahmu sendiri?

Uhh, mungkin kegiatan bacamu harus dikurangi dan mulai memperhatikan sekeliling.

Menghela napas—kemudian beralih pandang, menatap lurus tembok berlapis batu bata keras. "Pasti sulit."

"..."

"..."

Canggung.

Akashi tak menjawab, menatapmu duduk diam memainkan sekelompok kecil rambut berujung ikal—menikmati kesunyian. Mengetahui Akashi terus menatap, kau pun memutuskan kembali bertanya.

" _Nee..._ Akashi-san. Menurut Akashi-san, ini tempat apa?"

"Bagian dari Disneyland." Akashi menjawab acuh tak acuh.

"Serius, Akashi-san." Kau menggembungkan kedua pipi.

Akashi menghela napas. "Entahlah, ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke dalam bangunan seperti kastil dongeng semacam ini."

"Oh..." Karena tak mendapat respon jelas, Akashi menatapmu heran.

"Kau pernah kemari?" tanyanya datar.

Manikmu menatapnya ragu—tubuh menegang. " _Ha'i_?" [8]

"Apa kau pernah kemari?"

Kau mengalihkan pandang—menghela napas, menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan wajah ragu. "Jujur aku tidak tahu."

Manik Akashi tampak menuntut penjelasan. Kau tersenyum miris.

"Mungkin pernah, tapi dulu sekali. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal tempat ini. Hanya saja, saat masuk... aku seperti merasa _deja vu_." [9]

Akashi tak mendesak lebih lanjut. Kau bersyukur karenanya, bagaimana pun—sungguh—ruangan ini juga sangat asing bagimu. Meski familiar... rasanya tetap tidak nyaman.

"Mengenai surat itu." Akashi memulai.

Kau menoleh, mendapati sang pemuda menatapmu lurus.

"Apa maksudnya rumah ini?" lanjutnya. Kau mengerjap—mengingat kembali surat yang diatasnamakan ayahmu.

"Ah!" Kau tersentak. "Mungkin saja! Jadi seharusnya kita aman di sini, kan?"

Akashi menggidikan bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi masuk tanpa diketahui sang empunya itu sangat tidak sopan."

Kau menunduk. Benar juga, seharusnya kalian meminta ijin pemilik rumah sebelum masuk kemari. Meski hanya diam di koridor depan, tetap saja tidak sopan. Seperti pencuri. Uhh, apa seharusnya kalian tetap di luar? Berteduh di bawah pepohonan kan bi—

—tunggu.

Kau mengerjap kala mendapati sesuatu yang ganjil.

Pintunya... terbuka 'kan?

Saat kalian masuk... pintunya tidak dikunci, 'kan?

Mengerjap sekali lagi—menggigit bagian bawah bibirmu gelisah.

T-Tunggu! Ini semua seakan merupakan hal terencana! Seperti sang pemilik rumah telah menduga seseorang akan masuk, karenanya ia membiarkan pintu terbuka.

... Atau mungkin hanya lupa menguncinya?

Hm...

Dan bagian dalam surat yang _tapi usahakan untuk menjauh dari hutan_.

Kau sedikit terusik dengan kalimat tersebut. Toh bukankah saat kau terbangun, kau sudah berada di dalam hutan? Terbukti dengan papan yang menandakan keluar hutan pada jalan bawah.

Jadi... apa benar ini rumah yang dikatakan sang ayah?

Aaaah! Sudahlah! Kenapa kau justru kebingungan?!

Menepuk kedua pipimu keras—menoleh pada Akashi di sebelah. " _Tokorode_ , Akashi-san. Bagaimana kalau kita coba melihat keadaan di luar? Siapa tahu hujan tidak sederas kedengarannya."

Akashi menatapmu aneh—bagaimana pun juga, ia mengamati perilakumu sedari tadi. Kau terlihat seperti orang panik.

Eh, tidak—itu wajar. Terperangkap dengan jalan keluar dihalang mawar, berteduh dalam rumah berinterior mewah tanpa mengenal empunya rumah, dan sendiri bersama seorang lelaki mencurigakan.

Siapa yang tidak panik, coba?

Tapi coret bagian terakhir! Akashi tidak mencurigakan! Mungkin ini pertama kalinya kau berkenalan _resmi_ dengannya, tapi sebelum ini kalian pernah berbincang! Tidak hanya sekali, jika Akashi hitung—kalian berbicara sebanyak tiga kali.

Meski hanya perbincangan singkat tak berarti—itulah yang menyulut ketertarikan Akashi. Tapi apa daya kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri, dunia buku dongeng pemberian ibu serta kesempurnaan nilai dalam seluruh pelajaran.

Iya, kau selalu menyandang nilai sempurna pada setiap subyek—menyaingi Akashi. Bahkan kadang mengalahkan Akashi—dan betapa tololnya dirimu, tak menyadari hal itu. Sementara Akashi?

Ia merasa dipermalukan dan kalah. Harga dirinya serasa diinjak-injak oleh seorang gadis penyendiri antisosial (meski fakta mengatakan—kau memiliki teman pada berbagai sekolah lain, dan tentunya dalam kelas. Meski tidak dekat.)

Ya. Itu pemicu utama yang membuatnya menetapkan mata padamu disusul coba curi pembicaraan denganmu (yang sekali lagi seperti di atas, berakhir menjadi perbincangan singkat tanpa makna—namun berhasil menyulut ketertarikan sang pangeran merah.)

Meski naas, kenangan manis itu hanya disimpan secara sepihak.

Yah—salahkan ingatan jangka pendekmu yang luar biasa.

Dan karenanya Akashi (sedikit) gembira, mendapati dirimu terperangkap bersamanya—dari sekian banyak orang—tanpa buku dongeng sialan yang selalu kau bawa setiap saat.

Terlebih, kau terlihat tidak tahu bahwa buku dongengmu tidak ada—atau memang buku itu tidak cukup penting untuk diprioritaskan? Entahlah. Akashi masih belum paham.

Kau diam menunggu jawaban Akashi dengan manik meminta persetujuan. Akhirnya Akashi mengangguk datar—berujar, "Hn, lagipula kita sudah terlalu lama duduk di sini."

Kalian berdua berdiri. Kau menepuk rokmu (kebiasaan setelah duduk di lantai) sementara Akashi membuka pintu—disambut rintik air hujan yang jauh lebih deras dibanding kala kalian masuk.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin keluar..." Kau yang berada di belakang Akashi menatap nanar pepohonan serta kawanan bunga terguyur hujan. Berpuluh-puluh tetes mungil dengan lihai menyusup masuk sejak detik pertama pintu dibuka.

Akashi mendengus, menutup pintu—membuat suara air bergesek tanah kembali terendam di balik kayu. Menyisakan karpet merah beludru basah terkena air. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, beralih pandang pada satu-satunya pintu lain dalam ruangan.

Kau pun berpikir. Hei, daripada diam tanpa melakukan apa pun menunggu hujan reda—bagaimana jika coba memasukinya?

Pintu itu sangat sederhana—terbuat dari kayu tanpa gembok di bagian luar. Kau pun menelitinya, dan menangkap sudut pintu yang digrogoti rayap.

Sepertinya tidak penting.

Jika penting, sang empunya rumah pasti telah menggunakan pintu yang lebih baik; contohnya pintu besi. Juga takkan membiarkan rayap memakan materi utama sang pintu—membuat celah lebar, cukup untuk memasukkan tangan seseorang.

Kakimu melangkah tanpa memedulikan Akashi yang tak beranjak dari posisi depan pintu luar. Maniknya tak menunjukkan keantusiasan; datar. Kau tak menghiraukannya—memprioritaskan pintu yang mengusik pikiran serta kecurigaan.

Berhenti kala wajah berjarak lima puluh centi dari kayu datar bergradasi coklat—meraih kenop, memutar, dan menariknya.

 _ **Cklek!**_

Terbuka. Pintunya terbuka.

Kau tersenyum kecil—tak kuasa menahan keantusiasan diri.

 _Selain itu jika memang sangat penting, pasti dikunci, bukan?_

* * *

 _ **[1]: "Bagaimana ini..."**_

 _ **[2]: "E-Eh? Terima kasih."**_

 _ **[3]: lolita adalah gaya baju beraksen renda di mana-mana.**_

 _ **[4]: "Ayah?"**_

 _ **[5]: "Paman, kah?"**_

 _ **[6]: di luar jangkauan.**_

 _ **[7]: "B-Begitu... Tapi maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu."**_

 _ **[8]: "Y-Ya?"**_

 _ **[9]: deja vu adalah ketika seseorang merasa melakukan sesuatu yang sama dengan ia pernah masa lampau lakukan.**_

 **Mungkin urutan** _ **plot**_ **nya memang sama, tapi saya ganti** _ **ending**_ **nya. Bagi yang sudah main** _ **game**_ **nya, saya yakin pasti kalian merasa** _ **ending**_ **nya sangat 'sadis', bukan? Jika ada yang berselera beda, maaf. Tapi jujur, saya tidak suka ._.**

 **Jadi maaf. Sekali lagi maaf,** _ **plot**_ **nya pun terpaksa sedikit (baca: banyak) berubah karenanya. Tidak masalah, bukan? Mengingat** _ **fanfict**_ **diciptakan demi 'mengoyak'** _ **plot**_ **suatu kisah~ /halah/**

 **Maaf jika cerita ini rada aneh, maaf nasib reader yang naas di sini. D''':**

 **Terima kasih semua yang sudah menyempatkan baca, fave, fol, atau pun mereview. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak x3**

 **Sekian.**

 **~alice dreamland**


	2. Part 2: Perangkap

Kau mengerjap kala kegelapan mengisi pandangan. Hanya terdapat cahaya samar dari pintu masuk yang terbuka.

Bau tanah tercium jelas karena lantai tak bertegel. Dinding serupa seperti koridor—batu bata putih sedikit kemerah mudaan tertata rapi tanpa celah. Kau menyentuhnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Kotor—sangat berdebu.

Meniup lembut debu di jarimu seraya melangkah masuk. Sepatu berbunyi seiring berjalan keliling—manik mencari kehadiran benda pada pandangan. Tidak mungkin 'kan hanya terdapat bata dalam ruangan?

Dan, _gotcha_!

Benar saja.

Terdapat selembar kertas di hadapan pintu, tertempel erat pada dinding dalam jarak tiga meter. Kau mengerjap. Tulisannya terlalu kecil untuk dibaca, sepertinya kau harus melangkah maju demi mengetahui isinya.

Kakimu pun berjalan mendekat.

Terus, terus, terus. Hingga—

 ** _Kluk!_**

—sebuah suara membuatmu menunduk, merasa pijakan menjadi lebih dalam. Dan benar saja, tanah berselimut darah kering yang kau injak kini berbentuk kotak kecil lebih dalam beberapa senti dari yang lain.

Mengerjap heran, kala mendengar suara bergemuruh dalam ruangan. Seperti goa runtuh—namun sedikit berbeda.

Belum diberikan waktu memikirkan apa yang kelak akan terjadi, tembok kiri dan kanan menyempit dengan kecepatan tinggi—hendak menghempit dirimu yang berdiri mematung di tengah (otak memroses kejadian; dan manik segera melebar).

Refleks kau berteriak selagi kaki berpacu menuju pintu yang terbuka—tak memedulikan kertas yang berpotensi hancur karena terhempit nantinya.

"GYAAAAAAA—!"

 ** _Grep!_** [1]

Eh?

Tenggorokanmu tercekat—tak lagi mengeluarkan jeritan.

 ** _Brak!_** [2]

 ** _Kraaaash!_** [3]

Manik mengerjap beberapa kali, sementara otak memproses apa yang sedang terjadi dalam kecepatan instan.

Pertama, kau berteriak.

Kedua, menutup mata erat selagi berlari secepat mungkin menuju arah keluar—disusul seseorang menarik lenganmu, membantu pelarian seraya merengkuhmu erat.

Tangan kanan memeluk pinggangmu, sementara kiri menutup—ralat, membanting—pintu. Wajahmu yang kini bersandar pada dada bidangnya, dan telinga menangkap perpacuan detak jantung yang abnormal dalam dirinya; Akashi Seijuuro.

Bagaimana kau tahu? Mudah mengetahui siapa penyelamatmu, mengingat hanya ada Akashi di sini—selain dirimu.

Jantungmu pun berdetak tak kalah kencang—karena tak biasa berlari dan ketegangan ekstrim (kau tidak suka berolahraga, lebih memilih duduk tenang membaca kisah romansa klasik dalam kamar.)

"A-A-Apa yang... b-baru saja—" Kau berusaha berucap meski nafas terengah. Tak berencana mengakhiri kalimat, membiarkan frasa mengambang—karena kau tahu Akashi dapat menerka lanjutannya.

"Entahlah." Pemuda itu berujar datar—maniknya menatapmu yang gemetar ketakutan dalam pelukannya.

"... Perangkap?" cicitmu pelan. Akashi menghela napas—beralih pandang pada pintu dengan alis bertaut heran.

"Perangkap yang terlalu berlebihan."

 **Witch House**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **Witch House © Fummy**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre: Romance, Horror, Mystery, Puzzle, Fantasy**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **2nd PoV, skip scenes, AkashixWitch!Reader, chara not in the place, OOC, following the plot of Witch House, spoiler, OC, slight Cat!KurokoxReader**

 **[—Disarankan membaca sambil bermain The Witch House—]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 2: Perangkap]**

 **[—1st Floor Part 2—]**

 **"** **Ini hanya permulaan. Kejutan 'kan terus datang menggulung bagai awan, terus tatap sekitar penuh perhatian—atau nyawa jadi taruhan."**

* * *

Tarik napas, lepas,

Tarik napas, lepas.

Kini kau berdiri bersandar dinding. Meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di depan dada—berusaha menenangkan diri.

Akashi di sebelahmu. Ia tidak panik, karena bukan ia yang mengalami—tapi kau. Lelaki itu tetap _stay cool_ —kedua tangan masuk saku celana.

Menghela napas—merapikan rambut merahnya, memandang lurus ke depan. Memang aneh ia lebih memilih menatap bata putih kemerah mudaan polos tanpa hiasan daripada kau yang jauh lebih cantik jika dibandingkan.

Lelaki itu menggeleng—mendengus pelan.

Ahhhh, mengapa hujan terasa begitu lama?

Ia menoleh pada jam di pergelangan tangannya. Hufff, sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit kalian berdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa—kecuali kau yang nekat masuk ruang didasari keingintahuan dan berakhir Akashi harus menyelamatkanmu dari bahaya perangkap.

" _A-Ano_ , Akashi-san... _arigatou_ sudah menyelamatkanku tadi."

Akashi menoleh—mendapatimu tersenyum kecil. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandang kembali pada dinding, mengangguk pelan.

"Dan A-Akashi-san—" Kali ini kau melangkah, berdiri di hadapannya. Kedua iris hitam kecoklatanmu menatap lurus manik heterokom Akashi. Dibalas tatapan dingin nan menusuk—tipikal Akashi.

Meneguk ludah—mengusahakan pita suara tuk bercakap. "—aku akan masuk ke dalam pintu itu lagi. Tidak apa, kan?"

Hah?

Lelaki merah itu mendelik. Tidak tahukah kau kalau tadi kau hampir terluka? Bagaimana jika Akashi tidak tepat waktu menarikmu?

"Kita tidak bisa diam di sini terus. Lagipula tadi aku hanya menginjak pijakan yang salah, sehingga perangkap teraktifkan. Kali ini aku pasti tidak akan celaka." Kau bersikeras—mengepalkan kedua tangan erat.

Setelah menimbang berkali-kali, kau dapati bahwa rasa keingintahuan melebihi rasa takut dalam hati.

Sungguh. Kau ingin tahu ini tempat apa, mengapa kau merasa familiar dengannya, dan tentu—berpikir lebih baik memeriksanya sekali lagi mengisi senggang, melihat hujan yang sepertinya takkan reda dalam waktu dekat.

Juga... kau penasaran akan kertas tadi.

Akashi mengerjap—belum menjawab, kau sudah membuka pintu dan masuk dengan cepat.

Ternyata kau begitu keras kepala jika sudah penasaran tentang suatu hal.

Dan hei, jika dipikir—perangkap itu sangatlah ekstrim nan menjebak. Biasanya memang ada perangkap dalam setiap kastil (mengingat tempat ini bagai kastil terisolir), namun itu istana kerajaan masa lampau, bukan?

Jaman sekarang, orang lebih memilih perangkap menggunakan sinar inframerah—sehingga kriminal dapat ditangkap taktala menginjakkan kaki dalam ruangan.

Meski tak salah dengan perangkap semacam ini, kemungkinan besar berakhir melukai atau bahkan meregut nyawa seseorang cukup besar.

Apakah jebakan ekstrim itu dipasang demi melindungi suatu aset berharga dalam tempat ini? Akashi pun kurang paham.

Ah, sudahlah.

Pemuda merah itu menghela napas—ikut melangkah masuk. Tangannya segera menutup pintu—mendapati kerlip-kerlip kecil bercahaya terang mendominasi ruangan.

Kunang-kunang.

Sedikit, ia terperangah. Di Tokyo yang _notabene_ kota besar—sulit menemukan hewan mungil tersebut. Melihat satu saja adalah mukzijat, namun kini ia menemukan sekumpulan—di tempat tak terduga pula.

Tidak. Kini ia harus fokus—mencarimu yang belum ia dapati kehadirannya dalam ruangan.

Maniknya mengerling kesana kemari, hingga mendapati kau berdiri tepat di sebelah tembok di hadapan pintu—memunggunginya. Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis, hendak berjalan lurus menuju posisimu.

Jika saja kau tidak berbalik seraya menatap Akashi dengan manik melebar.

"Ah! Akashi-san! Jangan injak tanah yang ada bercak darahnya!" jeritmu—teringat akan perangkap mengerikan tadi.

Lelaki itu mengerjap—menunduk, mendapati ia hampir memijaknya bagian terkait.

Hampir.

Kau menghela napas lega, melihat Aksahi mengambil jalan memutar hingga kini sampai di sebelahmu—menaikkan sebelah alis kala retina menangkap secarik kertas lusuh ber _font_ ganjil penuh huruf kapital tertempel di dinding.

 **[COME TO MY ROOM]**

Datanglah ke kamarku? Apa maksudnya?

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Akashi-san?" tanyamu—menatapnya yang sibuk mengamati tulisan. Tadi kau memang masuk dalam ruangan terlebih dahulu, mengambil jalan memutar—menghindari perangkap.

Tentu terkejut oleh banyaknya kunang-kunang dalam ruangan, mengingat tak ada satu pun saat pertama masuk. Namun ambil positifnya—ruangan menjadi terang tanpa bantuan cahaya koridor yang bahkan samar.

"Sang pemilik rumah mengundang kita untuk bertemu dengannya?" tanyamu lagi pada Akashi yang bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan pertamamu. Maniknya masih terpaku pada kertas lusuh di dinding bata.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Akashi. "Tapi mengingat kertasnya sudah lapuk, mungkin maksudnya orang lain."

Kau mengangguk—merasa Akashi benar. Jemarimu pun kini menyentuh kertas, ingin menariknya dan melihat apakah ada tulisan lagi di baliknya.

Namun seakan tersihir—kertas itu seketika berubah menjadi butiran debu yang mengepul. Sedikit, kau terbatuk—namun mengerjap kala mendapati apa yang terjadi.

Kertasnya berubah menjadi serpihan debu.

Kertasnya. Berubah. Menjadi. Serpihan. Debu.

Manikmu melebar. Kau rasa kertasnya tak selapuk itu untuk dapat berubah menjadi serpihan debu halus. Menoleh pada Akashi yang juga terkejut—terlihat dari maniknya yang melebar samar.

"Aku merasa menghancurkan properti ruangan," gumammu dengan wajah pucat. Akashi tidak merespon—gesturnya sangat kalem. Cepat, ia telah kembali tenang karena bukan ia yang merusak. Kemudian memutuskan mengamati ruangan.

Mengernyit kala mendapati kunang-kunang, dinding, dan tanah di mana pun ia melihat.

Tak ada keberadaan benda lain.

"Sepertinya kita harus keluar dari sini." Akashi berujar.

"D-Dan hati-hati jebakannya." Kau merinding membayangkan adegan pertama kala masuk dalam ruangan. Akashi tak menjawab, mengambil jalan memutar—disusul olehmu yang mengekor di belakang.

Akashi keluar, kemudian kau yang segera menutup pintu dan hendak kembali duduk bersandar dinding—jika saja tak mendapati sekeliling yang berubah seketika.

Di sebelah kedua kandelir berbeda arah, kini terdapat sebuah meja berletakkan satu vas berisikan berbagai macam bunga dan warna. Juga jalan yang awalnya hanya tertuju pada pintu luar, kini menambah dua koridor lurus di kiri dan kanan.

Seperti sihir.

Tidak—atau memang sihir?

Mengerjap berkali-kali, kau dapati ini bukan mimpi. Menoleh ke samping, menyadari Akashi sedang berusaha menerka apa yang terjadi.

Ia terkejut—namun kau salut, ia dapat menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik. Toh itulah respon yang seharusnya diterima kala mendapati sekeliling berubah dalam sekejab. Tapi, aneh.

Kau merasa... biasa.

Tidak setegang atau setakut saat dua dinding berkecepatan tinggi hampir menghempitmu kala menginjak bagian yang salah.

Aneh.

Ini terlalu aneh.

Apa kau pernah kemari sebelumnya?

Kapan? Mengapa kau tidak dapat mengingatnya?

Kau menghela napas—memutuskan mengabaikannya untuk sementara, karena telinga tak lagi mendengar sapaan rintik hujan. Kau pun menarik ujung jaket yang telah Akashi kenakan kembali—dihadiahi pandangan herannya.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti," terangmu. Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis—mencoba mendengar pergesekan air dengan tanah direndam balik pintu kayu, namun tak membuahkan hasil.

Hujan benar-benar telah berhenti.

"Kita bisa keluar." Kau berjalan maju—coba membuka pintu. Akashi berdiri di sebelahmu.

" _A-Are_?" Mengerjap heran. " _Okashii na_." [4]

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi—mendekat untuk melihat apa yang salah. Kau terus berusaha menarik pintu.

"Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka!" Kedua tangan menarik sekuat tenaga, namun pintu seakan telah menjadi dinding—tak bergeming sedikit pun. Akashi menautkan kedua alis; beranjak membantu. Namun tetap tidak bisa.

 _"_ _Pintunya dikunci—kalian tidak dapat keluar."_

Kau tersentak mendengar suara asing bernada datar menyapa indra pendengaranmu. Berbalik terpatah-patah, hingga mendapati seekor kucing pada pandangan.

 _Are_? Kucing? Perasaan kau tidak melihatnya di sana sebelum ini. Seekor kuncing berbulu biru muda berwajah manis mengibaskan ekor tenang. Melihat tak ada orang di sekitar selain dirinya, kau simpulkan ia yang berbicara.

Tunggu—kenapa kau sangat yakin ia yang berbicara? Siapa tahu ada _speaker_ di sekitar sini—seperti biasa di sekolah untuk menyampaikan pengumuman.

Ingat, hewan berbicara itu hanya dalam dongeng. Dan bukankah ia tidak ikut masuk saat kalian berlari berlindung dari hujan?

Ah ya, bulunya bahkan sedikit basah—seperti baru saja menyeludup dalam ruangan.

" _Doumo_ , Akashi-kun, [name]-san." Kucing itu berubah wujud—menjadi seorang pemuda berambut biru muda. "Aku memutuskan untuk membuntuti kalian sebagai hiburan."

"Tetsuya." Akashi mengernyit—sedikit merasa aneh kala menemukan rekan setim Teikonya berubah dari wujud kucing. Tapi melihat penampilan dan cara bicaranya yang terlampau sopan, Akashi yakin itu dia.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini." Akashi memicingkan pandangan. "Jelaskan maksud ucapanmu."

"Pintunya dikunci, Akashi-kun." Lelaki itu menyinggung senyum sopan—mengalihkan pandang padamu yang tak kuasa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut. "Kalian harus menyelesaikan semua misteri dalam rumah ini jika ingin pulang."

"Berikan padaku kuncinya," perintah Akashi—kali ini hawa gelap mulai mencuar kesana kemari. Ia kesal. Dan apa-apaan, _menyelesaikan semua misteri dalam rumah ini_?

"Sayangnya, bukan aku yang melakukannya." Kuroko Tetsuya—pemuda berambut biru muda itu—tersenyum meminta maaf. "Lagipula pintu itu tak dapat dibuka dengan kunci, kau harus meminta _obaa-san_ untuk membukanya dengan sihir."

" _A-Ano_ , apa kita pernah bertemu?" Kau angkat bicara—membuat kedua pemuda yang berbincang itu menoleh padamu.

"Dulu," jawab Kuroko datar. "Kuroko Tetsuya, _yoroshiku_."

"Em... [surname][name], _y-yoroshiku_."

"Oh ya, a-apa tadi Kuroko-san bilang sihir?" Kau bertanya ragu-ragu. Lelaki itu mengangguk kecil.

" _Jaa_ , Kuroko-san penyihir?" tanyamu lagi—sedikit kerlip di matamu, mendapati seorang penyihir di jaman sekarang. Dan jika Kuroko penyihir, maka ia mungkin bisa membantumu.

" _Iie_ , aku bukan penyihir. Aku hanya seseorang yang memiliki dua wujud." Kau mengerjap kemudian menghela napas. Lagi-lagi salah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mengira manusia dua wujud adalah penyihir.

"Aku bisa berubah menjadi kucing—meski sesungguhnya manusia." Kuroko menjeda kalimatnya. "[name]-san seharusnya sudah tahu itu, kan?"

Kau mengangguk lesu. Kau pernah mendengar itu dari ibumu, dan sudah paham jelas mengenainya.

Eh—tunggu. Kau belum bilang kalau ibumu seorang penyihir kah?

Iya, ibumu adalah seorang penyihir handal.

Dan waktu kecil, kau dididik dalam asuhannya—mempelajari segala hal yang harus dikuasai penyihir. Dan dengan otak encermu, kau dapat mempelajari semua dasar segala sihir dalam jangka setahun.

Ya—dapat dikatakan ia mengajarimu sejak berumur empat tahun.

Kau penyihir? Setengah benar.

Ayahmu manusia, ibumu penyihir. Konklusinya: kau setengah penyihir. Toh staminamu tak sekuat penyihir murni, juga jika menggunakan sihir; kau menjadi lebih cepat lelah—dan kalau dipaksakan dapat kehilangan kesadaran.

Itulah sebabnya ibumu hanya mengajari praktek dasar. Namun sebagai gantinya—ia membuatmu menghapal seluruh teori. Bagimu yang memang tertarik dengan hal semacam itu, tak sulit melakukannya.

Dalam teori dasar, terdapat manusia dua wujud.

Manusia dua wujud memiliki darah setengah penyihir—sepertimu; namun biasanya oleh keturunan (dari generasi ke generasi), bukan langsung dari penyihir murni macam ibumu.

Karenanya, sihir dalam diri mereka hanya sedikit—tidak sepertimu yang bahkan dapat mempraktekannya meski stamina menurun drastis jika berlebih. Dan jika memaksa menggunakan sihir praktek (contoh mengeluarkan bola api), resiko kematian tinggi.

Lantas, manusia yang memiliki darah penyihir semacam itu dikunci kekuatannya dalam wujud lain untuk mencegah penggunaan sihir praktek baik sengaja mau pun tidak sengaja—dapat kucing, anjing, dan lain-lain.

Jadi dengan kekuatan sihir itu, dibentuklah wujud lain yang dapat diganti setiap saat oleh orang tersebut. Namun catat, proses ini diperlukan bantuan penyihir murni. Kau? Mungkin bisa, tapi sudah dipastikan pingsan.

Dalam kasus ini, sihir Kuroko dikonversi menjadi bentuk kucing berbulu biru—menyebabkannya dapat mengganti wujud antara kucing dan manusia sesuka hati.

Ah, tunggu—tadi lelaki itu bilang kalian pernah bertemu. Tapi kapan dan di mana? Mengapa kau merasa tidak mengenalnya?

Apakah ini karena ingatan jangka pendekmu? Atau mungkin ia bukanlah bagian penting dalam hidupmu?

"Kapan kita pernah bertemu dulu? Aku tidak ingat." Kau menyembunyikan kedua tangan di balik punggung—menautkan kedua alis heran. "Dan siapa _obaa-san_ yang kau maksud?"

Akashi diam—menunggu jawaban. Kau rasa ia juga penasaran akan apa yang terlontar sebagai respon Kuroko.

"Dulu, beberapa kali tapi tidak lama. Itu wajar jika [name]-san tidak ingat." Kuroko menjawab datar—sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui memori rapuhmu. "Mengenai _obaa-san_ , kalian harus menyelesaikan misteri rumah ini jika ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Terutama [name]-san," ujar Kuroko—menatapmu lurus. "Aku yakin [name]-san ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan ia juga takkan melepaskan kalian sebelum bertemu [name]-san."

"E-Eh? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya?" Kau memiringkan kepala sedikit—meski batin telah menemukan jawaban, mulut berujar tuk memastikan. "Siapa?"

"[name]-san akan tahu jika sudah menyelesaikan misteri rumah ini." Kuroko tersenyum—menatap Akashi dan kau bergantian sebelum kembali pada ekspresi datarnya. "Aku tidak diperkenankan membantu dan hanya mengamati, _gomenasai_."

Kau mengerjap—menghela napas.

Baiklah, lagipula jika setelah ini kau memang akan bertemu dengan _dia_ , kau tak keberatan harus melalui rintangan seperti dinding menyempit kala pertama masuk. Resiko terluka tinggi, tapi jika memang _dia_ —kau rasa _ia_ takkan membiarkanmu mati.

Ya. Kau yakin itu.

Kini kau memandang Akashi serius. "Akashi-san, sepertinya kita harus menyelesaikan misteri rumah ini untuk kembali pulang."

Akashi mengerti jika tak ada jalan lain, tapi sedikit ia heran dengan perubahan mimikmu yang tiba-tiba. Lebih serius dan berambisi. Ia mengangguk.

Kuroko melihat bahwa kalian berdua telah mengerti dan memutuskan untuk segera memecahkan misteri. Karenanya, ia pun kembali dalam wujud kucingnya—duduk manis di atas karpet merah beludru.

"Jadi dimulai dari lantai dasar ini?" tanyamu pada Kuroko—dibalas anggukan sang kucing biru. Kau menatap dua koridor di samping—benak bingung untuk memilih.

Namun terhenti saat lenganmu ditarik Akashi menuju koridor kiri. Manikmu menangkap ruangan bercahaya remang di ujung jalan—tanpa pintu penghubung dari koridor ke sana. Kalian pun melangkah masuk.

Mendapati sebuah pintu kayu dalam ruangan, lemari kayu lapuk termakan rayap yang dirubungi sarang laba-laba, meja keramik dengan kursi kayu tinggi di hadapan, dinding putih, serta lantai terbuat dari besi—entah apa gunanya.

Kau langsung berlari menuju pintu—melepaskan diri dari genggaman Akashi. Menariknya, mencoba membuka—namun pintu terkunci dan seakan menempel erat dengan dinding.

Menghela napas, menoleh pada Akashi yang kini sibuk di sebelah meja keramik—tangan menggengam sebuah gunting dirantai pada meja.

Ckris. Ckris.

Sedikit bulu ronamu meremang kala Akashi memainkan benda tajam tersebut. Namun memutuskan tidak peduli—berusaha mengabaikan sang lelaki yang kini mencari cara mematahkan rantai besi yang mengikat gunting.

Manikmu kau fokuskan pada lemari kayu yang setengah terbuka loker bawahnya—namun manik mendapati laba-laba bersarang di sana. Ihh, laba-laba. Kau benci hewan berkaki delapan macam mereka.

Menggelikan dan membuatmu merasa sedikit... takut.

Ah, sudahlah!

Kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu. Berjalan menuju lemari bertingkat tiga tersebut—membuka bagian atas.

Kosong.

Menutupnya seraya membuka loker kedua.

Sedikit kau terbatuk karena debu tebal yang keluar, namun manikmu tetap kau arahkan pada dalam loker.

Tampaknya tidak ada apa pun—tapi harus dipastikan, bukan? Terlebih bagian ini sepertinya bebas sarang laba-laba. Kedua tanganmu perlahan masuk mencapai dasar—pertama jari telunjuk, disusul jemari lainnya.

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Tetsuya."

Belum sempat meneliti setiap sudut dalam bagian loker kedua, suara bariton Akashi membuatmu mengalihkan pandangan pada sang lelaki yang menatapmu lurus—gunting sepertinya tak berhasil dilepas dari rantai.

Manik matamu mengerjap. Penuturan Akashi lebih cocok dibilang pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan. Kau menghela napas—tersenyum sedih.

Berbalik kembali mengobrak-abrik isi lemari. Manikmu mengamati detil setiap sudut—meski batin berusaha mencari respon tepat untuk ucapan Akashi.

Akashi menunggu, kau tahu. Dan kini kau masih belum dapat menjawab, lidahmu kelu—batinmu ragu.

Lima menit berlalu.

"Jawab aku." Akashi menekankan ucapannya.

Kau memang ingin menjawabnya—tak bermaksud menghindar. Tapi... dari mana kau harus memulainya?

Menghentikan aktivitasmu—mengangguk kecil; yang kau yakin diketahui Akashi karena sampai sekarang pandangan intimidasi nan dinginnya masih dapat kau rasakan meski tidak bertatap muka.

"Iya, kurasa... aku tahu siapa yang akan kita temui di lantai atas nanti." Kau berujar tanpa menoleh pada Akashi—meneguk ludah ragu. "Dan jika aku benar—"

Kali ini kau meliriknya sekilas lewat ujung mata, dan Akashi mengetahuinya—membuat kalian bertemu pandang.

Menggigit bagian bawah bibir, melanjutkan. "—kita akan bertemu ibuku."

* * *

 ** _[1]: suara lengan ditarik (ga elit? Saya nyadar kok)_**

 ** _[2]: suara pintu ditutup eh—dibanting._**

 ** _[3]: suara dinding berbenturan (hiks, ini saya gatau bener ga)_**

 **Kalo di** ** _game_** **nginjek tegel merahnya langsung dihadiahi** ** _game over_** **, di sini masih diselamatkan sama Akashi fufufu *plis***

 **Ahaha, maaf. Saya emang bukan spesialis misteri fantasi -_- Saya lebih pandai membuat** ** _fluffy things_** **. Ini rada berbobot dengan** ** _plot twist_** **, bahkan saya cukup bingung. Tapi tentu saya harap semuanya suka!**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


End file.
